The instant invention relates to amusement games and more particularly to a game apparatus for playing an amusing new board game.
Board games have frequently been found to have significant levels of popularity, particularly if they are adapted to incorporate highly amusing game themes. It has also been found that amusing action figures and the like, which are adapted to perform amusing action movements, frequently have high levels of popularity. Still further, it has been found that board games and the like which incorporate amusing action figures frequently have enhanced levels of appeal.
The instant invention provides a highly amusing game apparatus comprising an action figure element which is adapted to perform amusing activities during the course of game play. More specifically, the game apparatus of the instant invention comprises an action figure element which is adapted so that it is randomly movable on a supporting surface to actuate target elements during the course of game play. Still more specifically, the instant invention comprises a game surface, a fence extending around the perimeter of the game surface, a movable action character figure which is randomly movable on the game surface and at least one target element on the fence. The character figure is adapted so that it is randomly engageable with the fence and the target elements thereon, and the target elements are adapted to include ejectable action elements which are automatically ejected upon engagement thereof by the character figure. The character figure preferably comprises a rotatable front caster assembly which includes a pair of drive wheels for moving the character figure on the game surface. The drive wheels are preferably driven through a common shaft with the caster assembly so that when the character figure is energized, either just the drive wheels, just the caster assembly, or both the drive wheels and the caster assembly are rotated, depending on the relative resistances to rotation applied to the drive wheels and/or the caster assembly. Accordingly, when the character figure assembly engages the fence so that the drive wheels are prevented from moving the character figure assembly in a forward direction, the caster assembly is rotated by the drive mechanism to cause the character figure assembly to be redirected away from the fence. As a result, once the character figure assembly is actuated, it randomly engages the fence and target elements causing the ejectable components of the target elements to be ejected from the fence.
While the game apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively incorporated into a variety of different games themes, it has been found that it is particularly effective in a game theme in which the action character figure is embodied in the form of a dog and the target elements are embodied as cats which are perched on the fence surrounding the dog. Accordingly, the apparatus can be effectively utilized in a game in which a simulated dog character figure chases cats which are perched on the fence surrounding the dog's yard, and wherein the cats are ejected from the fence when they are contacted by the dog character figure.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective game apparatus wherein an action character figure is randomly moved about on a game surface causing the character figure to come into engagement with target elements on a surrounding fence.
Another object of the invention is to provide a game apparatus wherein a game character figure is engageable with target elements for causing the target elements to be ejected.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an action character figure which is adapted to randomly move about within the confines of a surrounding fence.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.